sharinganlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Suigetsu Hōzuki
is from the Hōzuki Clan and a member of Sasuke Uchiha's group Taka. Background He was once captured by Orochimaru and went through experimentations but was freed by Sasuke and is able to continue on his goal of collecting all the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Personality Suigetsu seems to only care about his own ambitions and is willing to work with others if it can help him achieve that goal. He also claims that he doesn't see his fellow Taka members as comrades and is not above picking fights with them. Aside from Karin and Jūgo, Suigetsu is the only member that has a complete lack of respect for Sasuke and hates to be order around by him. He also thinks very highly of himself and claims that he is stronger than Sasuke. Suigetsu enjoys teasing Karin about her romantic feelings for Sasuke which she finds annoying. Despite this, Suigetsu has shown to enjoy spending time with them and cooperates with them well. Suigetsu has made it his goal to collect all the swords from the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, the very reason why he joined Taka. While he has the Kubikiribōchō, he aims to take Kisame Hoshigaki's Samehada. Despite his attitude, Suigetsu seems to be the voice of reason in the group. Appearance Suigetsu is a young man with straight white hair with purple eyes. He wears a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. He also wears another belt strapped to his chest which he uses to carry the Kubikiribōchō. Abilities Suigetsu seems to be very confident in his abilities, since he was willing to step in to fight against a group of Iwagakure ninja. Suigetsu was even confident enough to go up against Sasuke without no hesitation even though he is the strongest of the four. Ninjutsu Hōzuki Clan Techniques As a member of the Hōzuki clan, Suigetsu is able to transform his body into a liquid form, and return to his solid bodily form at will. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. Suigetsu can also fire compressed, highly pressurised water bullets from the tips of his index fingers. Suigetsu is seen carrying water bottles with him, as he frequently needs to consume water in order to stay hydrated. Due to his water-like body, he exhibits weakness against lightning-based techniques, as exhibited in his fight against Sasuke. Kenjutsu Suigetsu is quite adept at wielding Zabuza Momochi's Kubikiribōchō. Plot Sasuke Uchiha!! While traveling, Taka is ambushed by a few Iwagakure ninja. Sasuke defends the team by unleashing a great fireball at the enemy. The attack however catches his hair on fire which surprises the team. Suigetsu manages to put out the flames but changes his hair to look like an afro. Sasuke then explains his quest to find and kill his older brother, Itachi Uchiha for what he has done to him. Suigetsu explains that it was due to him erasing his backup data on a video game which Sasuke explains that was incorrect. After the confrontation the team heads out to lunch. Suigetsu notices that Sasuke is not eating his food. Sasuke then eats some soybeans from his lunch and causes him pain but he says that it was delicious which shocks Suigetsu upon the state he is in. During the night, Suigetsu asked which member of the is the strongest. This causes Sasuke to have a pillow fight to answer this question. Suigetsu found this to be very disturbing. Suigetsu, along with the Karin and Jūgo, falls defeated by Sasuke. The next day, the team heads out and is approached by the same Iwagakure shinobi. As Suigetsu prepares to attack with his Kubikiribōchō, he accidently bumps into Sasuke, causing his Sharingan eyes to jet out and attack the ninja. While Sasuke controls the battle, Suigetsu and the rest of Taka are surprised to see that Sasuke has stepped on dog feces and uses it for his technique. As the team moves on their route, Sasuke sees a video game that he is interested in and plays it with Suigetsu winning against Sasuke. Taka…!! After defeating a group of Kusagakure shinobi, Jūgo begins to go berserk and Suigetsu attempts to stop him by force. However, Sasuke stops the two and threatens them if they do not obey. As he cancels out his technique, his pants falls down and attacks his teammates for witnessing this embarrassment. Later, Sasuke reminds the group that his goal is to kill his older brother Itachi Uchiha and how he has freed them from Orochimaru. Sasuke also reminds them what life was like for them when they were Orochimaru's underlings. Suigetsu then asked if what they are imagining about the life they had with Orochimaru was fun. He then tells Sasuke that he shouldn't boss him around and that his goal is to collect all of the swords from the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Hearing this, Sasuke tells him that he happens to have one of the swords, but turns out to be a harisen. Seeing this, Suigetsu came to the conclusion that he is going to be the spin-off's straight man after seeing this. He then challenges Sasuke to a fight but is quickly defeated by Sasuke's lightning. Karin then pulls Sasuke away for a moment to talk to him. Suigetsu eavesdrops on Karin talking to Sasuke about ditching him and Jūgo. She then panickedly tries to rationally explain what was happen, only managing to freak out Suigetsu. After Suigetsu tells Karin that Sasuke doesn't want to spend time her, Karin disagrees and says that whenever they do "that" is when they are together. Suigetsu wonders what Karin meant by "that" and soon finds out that "that" meant was Karin healing Sasuke by biting her. This causes Suigetsu to freak out once more. Suigetsu then notices how Jūgo is more normal out of all of them but changes his mind when he goes berserk. He then reacts to see that Sasuke is calming him down by dressing up in a bird costume. Later, Taka decides to have a Christmas Party, but Suigetsu says that he used up too much of his chakra and he can't make it. Karin and Jūgo also have excuses not to come, however, the three surprises Sasuke with their appearance. They then begin to start gift exchange. Suigetsu presents a sword while the others presented strange gifts of their own. The team are then seen comforting with a kotatsu, causing Sasuke to claim that it was a trap because they are unable to move, but Suigetsu says that it was due to them being too comfortable. Sasuke commands his team to combine their attacks to escape, which Suigetsu felt was unnecessary but joined in anyway. He is surprised by how their attacks caused them to not only escape from the kotatsu, but destroys the entire building. The team flees the scene and find a poster of The Last: Naruto the Movie. Suigetsu asked if he wanted to see it, but Sasuke declines, however, they are seen in in the theater about to watch the movie. Itachi Uchiha!! While resting at a tea shop, Sasuke reminds his team that his ultimate goal is to kill his older brother Itachi Uchiha who slaughtered his clan. Unexpectedly, Sasuke surprisingly spots Itachi, and his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki after he asked for a table. Suigetsu was also shocked to see Kisame. Sasuke then asked why Itachi was here. Itachi explained that they were here to collect the restaurant's Chiffon Cake, which Suigetsu found ridiculous. Suigetsu believes that if they were to battle right now then the fight would be unbelievable. However, the two were merely trading insults and playing video games. Suigetsu found this battle between brothers also ridiculous. He then pulls his attention to Kisame who is in possession of Samehada, one of the seven swords from the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He challenges Kisame and states that once he defeats him he will take Samehada. They first fight by using their swords as mallets for whac-a-mole and then use their swords as kitchen tools. Jūgo then suggest that they have a game of bean throwing to settle each others differences. Suigetsu and Kisame dress up as oni and Suigetsu becomes terrified after Jūgo goes berserk and attacks him with beans. Suigetsu says that he is acting more like an oni. After calming down, Jūgo then suggest a heat endurance test to settle Sasuke and Itachi's fight by placing them under a kotatsu. Suigetsu wonders if the manga uses too many kotatsu scenes. Itachi then casts Tsukuyomi on Sasuke, increasing his heat temperature by surrounding him with Sumo Wrestlers. Suigetsu reacts saying that the ultimate genjutsu should not be used in such a way. They then watch over as the two fight over the remote to decide which channel they should watch. As a result, the two pull out their strong attacks and destroys the inn in the process, Suigetsu saying that their fight was too much. Itachi then departs along with Kisame but not before leaving a message to him, Jūgo, and Karin to look after Sasuke. Hearing this, Suigetsu became confused since he thought Itachi was bad. After leaving a message to Sasuke saying that his friends were strange, Suigetsu became more confused. Naruto Uzumaki!! Suigetsu and the others are watching on the sidelines as Sasuke reunites with his old comrade, Naruto Uzumaki at the Valley of the End. Naruto forcibly tries to invite Sasuke to a Flower Viewing Party since he told Sakura Haruno that he would be there. Sasuke unwillingly accepts this invitation and brings along Taka with him. When they arrive, Suigetsu asked Naruto what Sasuke was liked in the past. Naruto answers saying that he was a better ninja than he was. Suigetsu believed Naruto's words but Sasuke disagrees with this answer. Suigetsu then finds it weird that the females were complaining to Sasuke. He then sits with Jūgo who found the party peaceful enough to calm him down, which relieved Suigetsu. However, a random drunken old man appears and causes Jūgo to go berserk and rips out his hair. Suigetsu found this action to be unpleasant. He then draws his attention towards Naruto and Sasuke who are playing a game of cards but is shocked to see that they are using ninjutsu to aid them. They then have a karaoke contest and an eating contest. With the eating contest, Sasuke and Naruto reach for the last piece of food but Suigetsu is shocked to see that they used ninjutsu to get it. This results in the party being destroyed. Kakashi then arrives late to see everyone lying down on the ground and the cherry blossoms destroyed. Team Taka's Summer Vacation!! After suffering from heat stroke, Sasuke decides that it is time for Taka to have a summer vacation. Sasuke tries to cool himself by getting into a small pool but is unable to get water due to water stoppage. Suigetsu suggests that Sasuke might as well get dressed but he solves using Suigetsu as the pool, much to Suigetsu's disliking. Sasuke then decides to have nagashi-sōmen. Suigetsu tries to change it up by using his Water Release to catch Sasuke by surprise but Sasuke intercepts this and catches all of the noodles. Afterwards, the team struggles with cooling themselves indoors because of the air conditioner being broken. Suigetsu watches in shock as Sasuke tries his many attempts to cool himself but with each failing miserably. Summer Festival! Taka head to a Summer Festival to gather information on Itachi but Suigetsu suspects that they are here to enjoy the festivities. While there, Suigetsu watches how ridiculous his teammates are enjoying the festival. At the end, Taka gathers together to set off a huge snake firework. Once the firework was set off it forms the Uchiha clan's symbol around the festival, but Suigetsu notices the audience reaction when they found that the giant snake firework resembled a giant feces and blames the Uchiha clan for ruining the festival. Trivia * Similar to Tenten's role in Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles, Suigetsu also acts as the straight man throughout the spin-off. fr:Suigetsu Hôzuki Category:Characters Category:Male Characters